


Perfect Christmas Surprise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Oliver get quite the Christmas surprise.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	Perfect Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A little late because I dropped the ball, but wanted to share this regardless. Written for the New Year Countdown event on LJ, prompt: stockings. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

Oliver came in the front door of the small cottage that he shared with his wife of three years. As he entered, the sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the air. 

"Baking cookies for Santa?" Oliver teased, kicking off his shoes before making his way to the living room, where Hermione was currently curled up in a chair. She was currently knitting something, but she paused, grinning up at him.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve and I had to bake cookies for Santa," Hermione said, leaning up to kiss him when he came over.

"They smell delicious," Oliver said. 

"They should be done soon," Hermione said.

"What are you knitting?"

"You'll see," she answered, grinning. "Why don't you go freshen up? Dinner will be done soon, and I'll show you what I'm working on."

Oliver kissed her once more before heading upstairs.

* * *

Hermione’s fingers worked quickly because she wanted to show Oliver what she was working on when he came back downstairs. It was tiny, and she was nearly finished. She powered through the cramps in her hands and when she heard him coming down the stairs, she smiled. She finished just in the knick of time.

“Sooooo, are you going to show me?” Oliver asked, coming into the living room with a grin on his face. 

Hermione nodded, holding up the small item that she knit. 

Oliver’s eyes widened. “Is that… a tiny stocking?”

“Mhmmm,” Hermione told him. 

“Are you…? Are we…?” Oliver could barely get the words out.

Hermione nodded. “Found out this morning,” she told him quietly. “We’re going to be parents.”

Oliver rushed towards her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her senseless. Hermione responded happily, both of them so excited for the next chapter. 

“Come on, let’s put it next to ours,” Oliver said excitedly. Taking the small stocking, he hung it on their fireplace in between their two stockings. 

Looking at the three stockings, Hermione and Oliver both grinned. It truly was the perfect Christmas surprise. 


End file.
